


Slippery Floor

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies, Arguing, Blowjobs, Cumplay, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Mark just wants to shower, for fuck's sake.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Slippery Floor

**Author's Note:**

> 90’s love happened … three faves of mine existing in the same space … and I'm procrastinating on an essay … it do be like that sometimes
> 
> This ship has never existed in any brain except for mine, so hopefully other people can enjoy it as much as I do haha

Mark had just gotten home from class, another boring lecture in a course that had a more interesting title than content, and he was looking forward to taking a scalding hot shower to burn away the tension of the day. He kissed the top of Jeno’s wet head as he passed the living room, wondered briefly where Yangyang was, and walked into the bathroom. He flicked the lights on, took one step into the box that was their bathroom, and promptly ate shit. His hands flailed out to counteract the fall and he caught the edge of the counter, but still fell flat on his ass, water soaking into his jeans. In an instant, his mood went from worn out to pissed. He remembered the wetness of Jeno’s hair against his lips and scowled. What the fuck, Jeno.

“Jeno! I almost fuckin’ died because of you. For the love of god, put a towel on the floor when you shower. The floor was so slippery I could’ve cracked my skull,” Mark was fuming. Jeno made one of his signature “huh?” noises and Mark absolutely refused to melt. He was angry for fuck’s sake! Jeno was not going to break him with a puppy-esque head tilt. Jeno was looking over the back of the couch at Mark, wearing only basketball shorts, hair dripping onto his broad shoulders. Mark was not going to get distracted. He was determined to nip this behavior in the bud.

“’s not my fault, Markie. There was only one towel left and I kinda needed to dry myself. You’ll have to put in a complaint to the towel hoarder who lives in our bedroom,” Jeno said, a smile threatening to creep onto his face.

Mark grumbled, of course, he should’ve thought of this. Yangyang. He stomped down the tiny hallway of their two-bedroom apartment (Jeno had insisted on two bedrooms so they could have an “office”) and threw the bedroom door open. There he was, the little towel thief causing all of Mark’s problems, playing on his switch.

“You. We have beef. Do your fucking laundry so we can have towels again,” Mark crossed his arms to express how serious he was. Yangyang seemed to at least attempt to contain his laughter, sharp canines catching on his bottom lip. He set his switch aside and settled Mark with a scheming look.

“I’ll do the laundry…if you give me a kiss. A big, fat, sloppy one, none of that sweet stuff you do with Jeno,” he pressed a finger to his lips insistently.

“I’m not going to kiss you for depriving us of towels, you lunatic,” Mark huffed, “actually, you should be on a kiss ban! …Yeah, no kisses for you until we have an adequate amount of towels.” Then he walked back to the living room, leaving a shocked Yangyang behind. 

Mark flopped onto the couch next to Jeno, immediately burying his face dangerously close to Jeno’s bare armpit. Jeno had heard the whole exchange because the walls were paper thin, and he patted Mark’s back, knowing that there was no way Mark would win this one. Yangyang was notoriously stubborn and a kiss ban was exactly the type of stupid thing that would rile him up. And of course, Mark loved kissing his boyfriends.

Yangyang waltzed into the room a few minutes later, after he had plotted out his next evil plan to torture Mark. He straddled Jeno’s lap, kissing him deeply, and Jeno went along with it. Mark shoved Jeno gently with his elbow. Jeno turned to look at him and Yangyang kept kissing along his neck, making Jeno shiver underneath him. Mark gave him a pointed look, a why-are-you-siding-with-him-I’m-right look, and Jeno shrugged, reaching to thread his fingers through Mark’s hair. Jeno pulled Mark into a kiss, gentle and easy like Jeno usually was, and Mark sighed in defeat. He would allow this, but he absolutely wasn’t kissing Yangyang until the towels were washed. His anger melted away as Jeno kissed him, and he suddenly felt silly for being such an asshole to his boyfriends.

Then Jeno pulled back, his face scrunched in an all too familiar way. At some point Yangyang had slid onto the floor and worked Jeno’s shorts down, no doubt finding nothing underneath because Jeno thought underwear was “restrictive”, and now had his mouth stretched wide around Jeno’s cock. Jeno was leaning his head back against the couch, hips twitching ever so slightly, fingers still tight in Mark’s hair. Mark reached down to pat Yangyang like a dog, trying to get his attention. Yangyang pulled back, looking at him with big eyes, clearly waiting for an apology. Jeno whined at the air hitting his dick, still squirming uselessly.

“Sorry I was a douche, Yangie. Just had a long day,” he pet Yangyang’s head as he spoke, feeling the younger boy lean into the touch. His boyfriends really were just two big puppies.

“Yeah, I know, you’re just a dumbass sometimes,” Yangyang smiled his big, goofy smile. Mark pushed him back onto Jeno’s dick, causing Jeno to splutter in surprise. Mark watched Yangyang work for a few moments (Yangyang was insanely good at giving head), then looked at Jeno’s slack face. He looked absolutely wrecked, drool running down his chin and eyes unfocused. Mark licked the spit off his chin and connected their mouths, giving Jeno a way to ground himself. Jeno was always a mess whenever they did anything, easily overstimulated and insanely fun to tease. He couldn’t even focus on kissing Mark, letting his mouth fall open against Mark’s and whining. He was close to coming, which meant that he was putty in their hands. Mark tweaked one of his nipples and it was all over, his back arching and hips bucking into Yangyang’s mouth.

Yangyang held all of Jeno’s cum in his mouth dutifully as he climbed into Mark’s lap, then pulled him in for a disgustingly cum-filled kiss. Yangyang loved gross shit like that and so did Mark, but it completely squicked Jeno out. He fake gagged next to them and Yangyang pressed a slobbery kiss to his cheek to make him shout. Mark rolled his hips insistently up against Yangyang’s ass, making him gasp softly. Jeno muttered something about washing his face and wandered off to the bathroom, pulling his shorts back up. Yangyang pulled his own sweatpants down and pawed uselessly at Mark’s jeans until he helped pull them down to his thighs. Yangyang spit into his palm and wrapped his hand around both of them. Mark pressed their foreheads together, watching Yangyang get closer and closer to the edge. Mark came first, surprising them both with the suddenness of his orgasm. Yangyang was close behind him, moaning against his mouth as he came over his knuckles.

“Really am sorry Yangie, you know I love you even when you don’t wash the towels,” he murmured. Yangyang mumbled something back, but Mark couldn’t hear over Jeno shouting from the bathroom. They both looked toward the bathroom as Jeno peeked his head around the doorframe.

“The floor really is fucking slippery in here, holy shit,” he said. Mark started giggling uncontrollably, while Yangyang looked on in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and, as usual, pls sustain me with comments and kudos xoxo


End file.
